Young Love
by countjinkers
Summary: Shikamaru walks Neji through the village like usual after Neji comes home from a mission, however, Shikamaru was different. What will happen after he gets to Shikamaru back? you will have to find out for yourselves :)
1. Chapter 1

*ehem* as you can see Gai chose the name for this ShikaNeji fic... Oh dear, anyway, I will start with them not really liking one and other... Anyway I have like 5 songs I was listening to that caused this to be like it is haha shall I tell you I will anyway;  
Gunther: ding dong song (XD yeah it was probably the worst),  
ke$ha ft. 3OH!3: my first kiss,  
ke$ha: die young,  
ke$ha: tiktok,  
ke$ha: love is my drug

Neji was a young brunette ninja with pale eyes a very light purple colour, his head protector covering his curse mark and his hair loosely tied around the tips. His clothing, baggy and his sandles in all honesty needed replacing, he had been in that many fights lately that he couldn't keep up himself.

He was walking back to the village with his overly obnoxious black haired sensei and seemed to only ever be hearing "oh how youthful" or "my eternal rival!" Why was he always like this, so annoying, so... Gai! It was hitting Neji's last straw. Just like his Lazy bo- EHEM I mean his most hateful friend, Shikamaru. Neji tried to ignore his overly obnoxious sensei and walked on being watched. Of course something like that wasn't anything this young ninja didn't see. But he was to low on his chakra to notice and carried on like it was nothing.

Gai would not shut up. Everything was about Kakashi, the pearl white haired sensei, and how he just wanted to beat him. Neji looked at the outrage on this mans face and sighed. "You know sensei its not hard" Neji said with irritation "if you want to beat him, look for his weaknesses, then play against them, you make it sound like he has none, everyone does" he said to shut him up "then maybe you won't need to bother him as much" he sighed again. "And he might actually enjoy competing with you"

Gai ignored most of the advise of course but yelled out "OH YOUTHFUL STUDENT OF MINE, THAT'S PERFECT!" Screaming at the top of his lungs "THANK YOU OH YOUTHFUL ONE!" Neji almost hit him for his annoying out bursts but thanks to his lazy, smart and sleepy friend he just about held back and went over to him. Somehow he was different.

His lazy friend was called Shikamaru. Shikamaru was also a brunette ninja, with dark brown eyes that almost looked black, he usually wore a mesh skin tight top under his uniform and his headband on his left arm, but not today, his headband wasnt there. His hair was up in a spikey ponytail. Like usual. People will often ask him how he gets it to stand like it does. He would only flash them a smile and walk on. Again this was usual so Shikamaru was used to it.

A sloppy smile appeared on the young boys lips as he then walked on. Each step looking like its going to be the step where he falls. Flat on his face. Neji half hoped to see it happen to the poor lazy ass when they were walking together. It would have probably made his day, something wasn't right with him though, had he changed something?

Neji couldn't have cared any less even if he wanted to. Not right then anyway. This sloppy young boy irritated Neji to the core, the first one to beat him without even moving, well much anyway, he didn't even have to concentrate! What the hell was he!? A freaking robot! God! It wasn't even fair, and he has the cheek to turn up every morning at the training ground! Its as if he wanted to piss Neji off! It didn't seem to bother Shikamaru. Then again nothing seemed to bother that genius if anything did it would have to be having to move.

Yet Neji couldn't get him of his mind.

Why was this irritating boy genius always there? Was he forced? Did he do it because he knew he wasn't wanted?

"How did your mission go?" Shikamaru calmly and lazily asked in an unusual tone. Neji only twiched an the sloppyness of the boy and sighed.

"Alright I guess" he tried not to sound irritated. Shikamaru wasn't an idiot though, not everyone believed this as he was just so lazy, so knew exactly why Neji was irritated. Just like every other person in the village he was irritated that a lazy, sleepy headded child was smarter than him, jealousy you see. Happens don't worry, happens ALL the time, even with Neji, however, he didn't understand what it was with this brunette, ponytailed boy got him so, so WORKED UP he didn't like Shikamaru around Ino and the girls he just couldn't figure out why.

Shikamaru only smirked. That smirk always plastered on his face was usually enough to make Neji shiver with excitement it wasn't unusual though it made everyone shiver. However, this was different, that annoying, lazy, rather sexy smirk always appears in his face, so why was this so different? It wasn't making him shiver as much as usual. Was he used to it?

The boy irritated him to no end! Yet he was strangely attracted to his charming ways. Usually but not today. Only Neji seemed to see these ways though and how they had changed from his usual sickly charm. He heard a slight chime from this young ninja as he was singing, he couldn't hear what he was singing but he heard the rhythm. Almost sounding like the cheesiest sex song ever, he didn't put it past the high ponytailed ninja. He tried to hear what was being chimed lazily.

"What are you singing?" He asked giving into his mind.

"To sexy" Shikamaru said and continued in his chime and walked with the now confused and suspicious Neji, poor guy, having to deal with this. As usual Shikamaru walked him to Tsunade-sama's office and left him there to walk himself home, probably to sleep or something. Neji and Shikamaru went their separate ways, as usual, and Shikamaru went to the forest. Going into it.

What? The forest? What was he doing there? Wait... He was already there? What was going on? How long had Shikamaru been there? Surely someone had noticed... Right? I mean no one can imitate this annoying young boy right?

Well... Someone had noticed, and that someone is the biggest prick Shikamaru knew... Bloody brilliant, although he didn't really irritate Shikamaru. Shikamaru still had his lazy, mind-numbing, good-for-nothing smirk covering his lips and that smug "you can't win this" look in his eyes as he sat there, the beaten boy couldn't move his body and could hardly breathe with all his cuts rubbing on the fabric and the tight rope hugging his frail body. All he could do was sit there, insulting his kidnapper by falling to sleep on him. Or her...  
Shikamaru, rudely booted awake like every other time he fell asleep, he smirked, spat up blood and laughed at the pathetic man looking at him.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY IDIOT?" The copy of him yelled only to be laughed at again

"I don't really think im the idiot here" he didn't bother to look up. He knew that someone knew what to do once he looked "that boy you walked with today will snuff you out and when he does you will be sorry, you see, he may not like me, but he's sure to hell not gonna like you" he continued "you just play stupid little pranks till you get what you want, pathetic little pranks no one needs, your worse than Naruto." He looked at the spat up blood and smirked "just a whole lot weaker" he laughed at him once again not looking at him "and you're screwed if Naruto comes, the only one that can beat me" only to be kicked again.

"You're rather cocky for a beat up runt aren't you? Just shut up already nobody likes a lazy bastard like you" the other man stupidly sniggered.

"Sh- Shikamaru?" A tone of worry popped in to the conversation, it was laughed at, Shikamaru had enough of this guy and finally lifted his head.

"Hey Neji, can you help me out?" this is the first time he asked for help off Neji that he remembered so it was surprising. Neji looked around and then at the other Shikamaru. Slightly confused as he sighs.

"Geez, if he got you like this how do you think I can face him?" He seemed to snarl at to tied up lazy boy. Shikamaru only grinned back to him

"what do you have at the minute that I don't?" Shikamaru grinned

"... My bya-" Neji was cut off

"no, you have freedom, now do whatever you want, you can go back if you like"

"I can't fight him Shika-ku... EHEM!... Shikamaru... How can I when he... You took you out?" Neji looked at the other Shikamaru "how long have you even been here?"

"About a week" he said after coughing up blood.

"A WEEK?!" A loud roar escaped Neji's lips, Shikamaru, now with added blood, grinned up to the stunned ninja

"that a problem?" Shikamaru said trying not to pass out

"AND NO ONE ELSE NOTICED?! GEEZ I LIVE WITH MORONS!" his roar echoed

"I would love a little help here Neji, I don't think I can stand the pain" the tied up boy slurred out of his painful lips. "its not like he's going anywhere just yet."

"you have got to be the biggest pain in the arse since Naruto" he joked

"is that even possible?" He joked back

Neji sighed and looked at the Shikamaru still standing "I guess your right, but I can't really get to you right now"  
"do what you must ... Think I will just sleep" Shikamaru muttered as he slowly passed out. Neji sighed and got ready for the biggest fight he had ever done. Its not that it was hard really there was only one thing that was hard about it. one fact that Neji couldn't bring himself to over come.

He was fighting Shikamaru.

Well a Shikamaru look-a-like at least, there was no way he could really kill who ever it was. It was cheating. He had no intention to fight his fancy, he still didn't know about.

"Who are you trying to fool. You can't fight me" the ... Shikamaru laughed.

"You will get out of that form!" He growled "if I have to fight you I know who I am fighting not some stupid illusion! Or are you too scared to fight me on your own? Think you will lose?"

"Ha-ha! No way! I am winning if you like it or not. And im taking this brat with me."

"Not when I'm here you won't" what was he saying? "He stays with me." This wasn't like him at all! Damn it why does Shikamaru do this to him?

"Got a crush have we" his smirk almost looking like Shikamaru's "I could get used to this actually" he looked at Neji.

"You have his smirk wrong" he twitched "god you piss me off you're just trying to make people like you by being someone your not!" he twitched again... "I mean you can't even pull that lazy arse off! Geez!"

"You think you can do any better runt?"

"No not really I don't like him so I don't care..."

"That's not what your eyes say, boy."

Damn betrayed by his own eyes! "At least I have someone I can worry about and I'm not stooping in the shadows like some." he finally managed to say "this isn't over. I haven't won yet."  
Ahh this wont end well. Not when Shikamaru was passed out at least. This had angered Neji, he didn't bother to ask why at that point he just planned on getting his passed out friend away from there and doing whatever it takes.  
Neji faked a yawn as the Shikamaru moaned. "How dare you!" He yelled "you're just a spoilt brat!" This only pissed Neji off more.  
"God your pathetic! You're to stupid to pull of shikamaru!" He looked at him "I will protect him and take him back to the village if it's the last thing I do." He gave a stern glare and sighed "and I'm not a spoilt brat."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you to the people who read the last chapter and gave me lovely reviews I couldn't help but smile, sorry to keep you all waiting my laptop is being spackey and deleted it like 10 times it was VERY irritating! Blarg! -.- but yeah I guess I finally got there :3 I hope you like it :3 some of it may not be my usual standard as I have gotten myself sick *coughcough* I tried my best but still, SORRY! enjoyyy annnnyyywaaayyyy :333**

* * *

about five days had passed since Shikamaru had to be saved by Neji. He had got himself captured, which was surprising, a battle for the lazy git had taken off. The fight was pretty tense and exhausting. Still Neji put up a hell of a fight to save the one he loves. Shikamaru could feel the worry in the room yet he couldn't move. His body felt like gravity was giving him a bear hug and wouldn't let him go. Ever breath hurt. Every slight movement gripped onto him. Needles went in and out of him giving him even more drugs, he thought how ridiculously everyone was acting over him.

Neji almost hissed at the doctors as they told him he had to leave. "I'm staying" he growled at them cruelly "I don't care what you say, if I save him I stay with him" he growled again. Sitting himself next to Shikamaru's bed. Taking Shikamaru's hand and staring at his lifeless face. The lifeless Shikamaru lay there slowly rising and sinking back into the bed as he was breathing. Neji looking distressed by his side.

Shikamaru didn't have his smirk. He was almost dead. he was ghostly pale.

* * *

It didn't take to long for Shikamaru to bounce back and wake up. Neji staying by his side every aching moment he possibly could. Keeping his hand locked in Shikamaru's own. He felt a light squeeze on his hand and a whimper from Neji. This made Shikamaru weakly chuckle making Neji jump out of his skin. Looking down to Shikamaru he gleamed in delight and glomped the injured ninja.

Shikamaru hissed in pain.

Neji forced himself off the poor Shikamaru making him smile thankfully. That smile was always better than that damn smirk he plasters on his face every he can. Neji smiled back at him with that Hinata type 'forgive me' look, Shikamaru only chuckled and grinned at him as if to say 'I'm fine.'

The relief of that grin cheered Neji up almost instantly, it was one of his normal aspects however he liked to hide this from most, this fantastic smile that is capable of making even Shikamaru blush. The boy who never blushed, because it is to troublesome to do so. Still it pain Shikamaru sighed "tch, this is more bother than its worth" Neji sent him a cold glare "what? it is!" Shikamaru almost stuttered out.

"Well don't get your arse captured in future" Neji returned to his usual straight face.

"Yeah, because I wanted to get myself captured~" Shikamaru returned to his comfort smirk making Neji want to throw him out of the window.

"And there it is" Neji sighed.

"What?" He asked confused.

"That damn smirk of yours is back again" he allowed his eyebrow to twitch a few times, Shikamaru only chuckled and sat up a bit to look Neji in the eye.

"I didn't know it bothered you so much." He said in an almost seductive voice making Neji shudder in his spot. His annoying smirk some how turned sexy, Neji blushed an cleared his throat not trusting his voice so keeping silent. The smirk seemed to grow on the chunin's lips Neji was frozen to his spot with his cheeks as dark as the blood rushing in and out of his heart as it beat faster and faster. The temptation of his smirking, smooth, tempting lips were being thrown on Neji. Like bricks thrown in the water.

Shikamaru knew what Neji wanted, he knew how to give it him and knew just the the timing he needed. Neji could SEE he knew but still stayed in his almost frozen stance. Shikamaru stayed in the same position until Neji wanted his lips that he slowly stalks over to the lazy, smirking chunin. Shikamaru followed Neji's movement with his eyes, looking up to his face, the blushing face looking back at him.

Shikamaru sat up from his uncomfortable lean and looks up to the now red Neji. It was like he had eaten a plate of curry. Neji sat on the bed facing the painful looking Shikamaru. Hesitantly Neji lent towards Shikamaru, Shikamaru sat waiting for him to get close enough.

Soon enough he was close enough. Shikamaru could reach.

Shikamaru lifted his hand and put it on the back of Neji's head, the other he tangled his fingers with Neji "you are going to make a lot of girls very jealous" he whispered his breath was so warm, his lips only cementers from Neji's. Neji blushed but kept silent, he didn't want to be squealing before his first true kiss. Did he. He move in a little closer so there lips met. Every thought slipped Neji's mind. Not even about his curse mark or that sexy smirk his new lover had. Nope. Not one

The bliss of the smooth lazy lips gave him goose bumps, making his hole body shiver. The minutes they were together like that felt like heaven. Neji didn't want it to end, it felt like it never was going to end as well. But soon enough Shikamaru pull back slightly. "You know. You're a great kisser Neji" he chimed.

Neji blushed "y- yeah... s- so erm..." He stuttered, Shikamaru found it cute and smiled in delight as Neji couldn't spit his words out. Shikamaru put his fingers on Neji's lips signaling him to shut up. He nods in agreement and sighs sadly.

"Wanna play shogi?" Shikamaru asked

"No not with you... Thanks anyway" Neji sighed, making Shikamaru laugh.

"I will be out soon. What you say I take you out for a meal" Shikamaru smiled as Neji blushed

* * *

**A/N: let's leave you lot on a cliff hanger :3 stay tuned**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: mehhh! My laptop is a bitch! This is the third time its done that to me (that being deleting my story)! ANYWAY! I will try and keep you updated as often as I can but now I have to study for exams so they might become shorter than they where before. I am also still ill -.- it sucks as hell but here we go. Can't be helped and my A key is being a beach seriously annoying me now XD it doesn't half take a while to get one... Might as well just cop an A be a whole lot easier huh ^^. Well than they usually are anyway. Thank you for all the views :3 and thanks for the lovely reviews :3 it made me want to write more~ I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

"I will be out soon. What you say I take you out for a meal" Shikamaru smiled as Neji blushed.

"A meal?" Neji stared at the injured, lazy arse. "L- like a ... A date?" Shikamaru smiled. This time it wasn't, or didn't look, lazy. It looked like he was putting effort into smiling at Neji it made him blush more.

"Yeah you can call it that" he looked out the window. "Who knows. Maybe just fall to sleep by the river." Shikamaru slightly chimed.

"I ... I would like that, very much" the blushing Neji smiled happily.

"I have time to think on where I can take you" Shikamaru muttered, Neji laughed lightly.

"Lazy arse" Neji softly growled at him playfully.

"Ah well." He lazily replied laying back down.

As Shikamaru thought about what had happened to his team in the forest the day it all happened. Though he didn't remember most of it, it was very eventful. he was half dead through out most of it as well. It wasn't clear to him how it happened. He blamed no-one but himself for it though. It was n interesting trip for them all.

* * *

As Asuma and Shikamaru lead the way Choji and Ino followed, the four were low on Chalkra and were heading back after from an S ranked mission. Shikamaru had used his Chalkra protecting Ino and Choji as well as fighting. The rest of his team were surprised he was still able to walk. He ached all over wasn't surprising really he had barely any Chalkra left.

He didn't want to fight if he was being honest. It wasn't in his nature to use effort for things so meaningless like that. Ino had basically forced him to tag along. Almost ended up pulling him by his hair out of the village. In the end Choji knocked him out and Asuma carried him. He wasn't impressed when he woke up over his sensei's shoulder. Ino seemed to enjoy it. Choji seemed to enjoy his food more than anything. So he wasn't really bothered when they set off.

Now they were on their way home Shikamaru was glad he went on the mission. Though he didn't like feeling tired.

"We should have rested in the last village." Shikamaru started. "we are practically sitting ducks out here." He carried on.

"Ohhh!" Ino started "quit moaning!" She yelled. "We want to get home! Not stay somewhere we don't know!"

"Ino, he's right" Asuma said splitting them from arguing "however, there is no point fighting"

"Tch, mendokuse" Shikamaru muttered, sleepily.

"Maybe we sh-" Asuma was cut off by another ninja attacking him. Shikamaru snapped into action with everything he could.

"SENSEI!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru pulled her back.

"Stay here" he demanded. Ino obeyed the look on the boys face as he took her weapons and placed them in his holder as he whispered something in her ear. She willingly gave them up to him with an understanding nod. She looked at him when he pulled back expecting the sloppy smirk that usually appeared. When he moved to the shadows she looked at Choji, he nodded. He knew what went through Shikamaru's head in times like this and learnt not to ask questions. He never really got answer just glares.

Shikamaru swung in with a pounce broke the fight. Then was taken down the hill with the other ninja. It seemingly ended quickly. But it wasn't really over. They both stood up, one more slowly than the other. Shikamaru glared at the other ninja stood dusting off. He threw himself toward Shikamaru, only to be blocked and thrown away. Shikamaru didn't want to fight but had no choice. He meant to fall with him so he wasn't complaining about it. He had no need to. The other ninja stood up, coughed up blood and sighed angrily.

The fight lasted hours and Shikamaru was exhausted and slowing down even more than he already was. It was getting gradually harder for Shikamaru to fight. When he did land a blow it wasn't really very powerful. That's because he no longer had the energy to move and stepped into the trap.

After a while he had ended up leaning on a tree. Tied up. It was 9 days before Neji shown up.

* * *

He lay pondering about what had happened. It got him nowhere "just sleep Shika" Neji said.

"Shika? Why Shika?" He replied, confused to the name.

"Well. Its to troublesome to say your full name" Neji explained making Shikamaru laugh.

"Alright. I will leave you to it then shall I?" He smiled.

"Now sleep. You probably need it." Neji stated.

"Someone's letting me sleep? I feel honored" Shikamaru looked at Neji. "I'm aloud to sleep" Shikamaru grinned "yeah!"

"Just go to sleep!" Neji twitched making him chuckle slightly.

"Fine by me." He smirked

Shikamaru closed his eyes and yawned. It made Neji and Sakura yawn to, Sakura was the nurse that had been told to look after Shikamaru, she didn't mind as it was only Shikamaru, someone she was close to. Though not as close as Neji was. She found them cute and saw their kiss before.

Neji wanted another one, a kiss that it, but knew he couldn't get one just yet. So he sat by Shikamaru's side every moment he could. Sakura would pull strings for Neji to stay there by Shikamaru's side. Like many girls wanted to. Ino didn't show up because Neji was there. Asuma and Choji came daily.

* * *

_**A/N: Mehhh I will leave it there for now. I hope you liked it till the next chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I do plan on finishing this but I have been wrapped up in so much, sorry, anyway the next part.

* * *

Watching over his body carefully Neji sat checking over that dizzy body,blaming himself silently, he was too late. He would do anything to be the one in that bed right now. He hated sitting there feeling useless. He hated feeling useless anyway.

No matter what though he vowed to stay by Shikamaru's side. The hours seemed to drag and Neji's eyes were starting to get heavy however he didn't want to sleep till Shika woke up so he didn't miss him. well, know he's okay. Neji was failing now his eye's were beating him. How dare they betray him like this! He was drifting off slowly, trying to stay awake and still, failing.

The small chuckle woke him up a bit more. Shikamaru was now awake. Didn't surprise Neji, he always recovered quickly. Looking up to the doped up looking lazy ninja and chuckled lightly to the look of him.

"Are you tired, Neji?" Shika slurred a little but was still understandable.

"I- I'm okay" he tiredly stuttered.

"Come lay with me"

"W- what?"

"You heard me, quite clearly."

"But I-" Neji started.

"No buts" Shikamaru interrupted rudely but with reason. "Lay down"

"I" he tried to reply but interrupted yet again.

"What if i say please?" Shika asked though it sounded more like a statement.

"Fine I will lay with you" Neji gave up, which wasn't surprising, and lay with him.

Shikamaru was happy to let him lay with as he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, him being light was just a bonus. Shika admitted he like Neji there was no point it denying it. It was to bothersome anyway. He just lay with Neji drifting off himself after all, he WAS know for sleeping ANYWHERE. That was a common Konoha fact nothing to it.

* * *

Morning soon came and Neji shot out of bed before the nurses came in, it made Shika sigh.

Throughout the check up Shikamaru had caught a few glances of a very mean glare from Neji. He just chuckled it off then got scolded for moving from Sakura. She was shocked that he could move so much in a day. It was probably the most that Shikamaru had moved in the year. Well so she thought anyway.

It was to no surprise that he was now fully healed and no longer needed medical attention it made Neji wonder and Shikamaru stand.

"Good now I can go home" Shika stated.

"Wait, you can't be serious" Neji was the only one who sounded surprised but actually still looked straight faced.

"Yeah. Extremely, now could you please move?"

"Erm. Yeah." Neji stepped aside sorting his hair he never managed to do.

"Thanks" Shika left without a word swiftly taking Neji's hand and pulling him along as they left.

"Woah!" Neji was stumbling behind behind him trying to find his footing.

"Sorry should I slow down for you?" Glancing behind him to see Neji.

"N- no I've got it now" Neji smiled meekly.

* * *

They were sat by Shikamaru's tree, the one with Shika's permanent butt print relaxing, Neji leaning cozily on Shikamaru with a bliss tingily feeling, you know the one you get when you're with your crush and they still don't know you're crushing on them, cooling down from training and in hiding from any other person that annoyed them, but for how much longer?

"Nee Shika?" Neji muttered.

"Yes?" He halfheartedly replied.

"Would it be to much to ask for a- ... A kiss?" He carefully asked.

"A kiss?"

"Yeah ... You know what forge-" he was interrupted by a sudden kiss.

It lasted a short period of time but still it was bliss and seemed to last forever, Neji didn't mind as soon as he realized he had got his wish. Though he was blushing, as red as a tomato. When they broke apart Shika returned to his natural lean that seemed to be animal instincts now.

He was being cuddled into and slept on. Like he cared, he was comfy as hell. He found Neji to be adorable when he was sleeping. To be honest anyone would though Neji would complain if you said it to his face. In fact Shika had now got used to calling him 'my screw' which did follow by 'shut up.'

Shikamaru's nickname's were 'dear little deer' and 'Shika-kun' he didn't mind either of them, he just sat back and relaxed.

They had both had been through everything and were once rivals. After the chuniin exam Shika called Neji for beating up his little cousin, Neji regretted doing it after a while though he was drove to it. Shika called him a wuss and said even he didn't take on a girl. After that Temari took a rather annoying liking to Shika but he didn't take a liking to girls. They were way to bothersome, that included Temari.

* * *

**A/N: yeah it isn't that long sorry i will try and finish it in the next chapter. Yes believe or not this isn't the end**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I am trying to do this with writers block, urrrrrgggg, its sooo annoying so hopefully it will still be satisfying enough for you, this should be my last chapter if I'm please with how it comes out, hope you like it.**_

* * *

Shika still had to take his Hyuga out for a meal. First he had to get out of this bed. Again. It was only supposed to be a check up but one of his wounds had become quite a menus and got infected so Shikamaru found it hard to move. Bed ridden. Yet again.

He had, had just about enough of sitting in that room. It was white and pastel blue. Dull and silent. He was so Bored. He had spent the day teasing the nurses as Neji was out side training, Shika enjoyed picking on the nurses, especially the pink haired team Severn member, her reactions would get him all the time though she never hit him because she knew why he was doing it.

She acted like it would get under her skin, just to cheer him up. When she left the room he went back to watching Neji and casually grouping him with shadows, getting a girly squeal off his soon to be boyfriend. Though Shika and Neji both seemed to think otherwise.

He was enjoying the flustered glare he was getting through his window. Neji gave up and returned to the others side giving him sly glares. Shika found it amusing, he just gave him a smirk in return.

It wasn't long since he was released again. told to take it easy and stay indoors when he was sleeping. He found it to be such a drag, he found everything but Neji such a drag. In fact Shika would casually start singing when he was alone or when he thought hr was alone at least, it went something, well, a lot like this:

* * *

_**If I could save time in a bottle,**_  
_**The first thing that I'd like to do,**_  
_**Is to save every day,**_  
_**Till Eternity passes away,**_  
_**Just to spend them with you.**_

_**If I could make days last forever,**_  
_**If words could make wishes come true,**_  
_**I'd save every day like a treasure and then,**_  
_**Again, I would spend them with you.**_

_**But there never seems to be enough time,**_  
_**To do the things you want to do,**_  
_**Once you find them,**_  
_**I've looked around enough to know,**_  
_**That you're the one I want to go,**_  
_**Through time with.**_

_**If I had a box just for wishes,**_  
_**And dreams that had never come true,**_  
_**The box would be empty,**_  
_**Except for the memory,**_  
_**Of how they were answered by you.**_

_**But there never seems to be enough time,**_  
_**To do the things you want to do,**_  
_**Once you find them,**_  
_**I've looked around enough to know,**_  
_**That you're the one I want to go,**_  
_**Through time with.**_

* * *

He had been caught singing it ever since he started crushing on Neji. Ino and Choji would usually spend their time pissing him off with it, he would usually sleep on then so he was ignoring them. This time he couldn't. He wasn't aloud to sleep outside so he had to sit outside and suffer them two. Once thing Shikamaru could deal with has been ripped from him, when he finds the person who did this to him he is going to tear them limb from limb. He was on the verge of hitting something. One thing he hated was not being able to get his sleep.

Neji was chuckling too, Shika just wanted to go home. He didn't enjoy being picked on for singing. Neji smiled kindly taking him away from the pair of bullies he has to put up with. "I want to hear you sing sometime" he whispered to Shika making him flustered and making Neji chuckle behind his hand.

"Erm, that's f- fine I guess" Shika started "anyway lets hurry." He was anxious to take him out for a meal, he had been waiting for what seemed like forever.

* * *

They had eventually got their meal together it inspired them to do more things like that with each other more oftern so in their free time they would spend it together, weather it was training or lazing about and everything in between they wanted it to last and lived happily ever after.

Yeah who am I kidding its a Nara and a Hyuga! they had squabbles but stayed together until the end. They had adorable moments and messy moments but no one got in their way.

Shikamaru got his revenge on the guy that attacked him and Choji and Ino had their beds covered in sand and crumbs as their revenge.

* * *

_**A/N: hope you liked it, that's it!**_


End file.
